You're My Other Half
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: He wasn't about to admit that he had always loved her, especially not today, her wedding day. God help him though- he wished that he had had the courage to admit it a long time ago instead of knowing that he would spend the rest of his life silencing his weeping heart. Oliver/Noelle, Sam/Andy, Dov/Gail, and a hint of Traci/Steve.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own the OC's, story, and that's it. Nothing more. If I did own more then Rookie Blue would be a regular-season show with 24 episodes, not 13._

_Author's Note: As we Rookie Blue fans settle in to watching another (awesome!) season, I found myself discussing the *Spoiler, though I suspect you already know* wedding with a fellow fan of the show. We started discussing this plot and this is what came out. Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

It was a perfect Saturday for a wedding.

It was sunny and bright, but not too hot or too cold. The breeze wasn't like a stormy gust, threatening to bowl people over. Everything had actually come together nicely- no missing wedding cakes or ruined dresses or anything else that could harm the day. Nothing dramatic was happening. All was well.

Externally, that is.

* * *

Sam picked Oliver up an hour before the wedding was supposed to kick off from his house, Marlo driving herself to the wedding. The old buddies chatted as Oliver climbed into the truck and buckled himself in, getting comfortable as Sam backed down his driveway.

The newest detective found it rather odd that Zoe wasn't joining Oliver for the wedding, or ever waving goodbye. Sam knew that Oliver had gotten the same invitation as Sam- which meant that he could bring along a plus 1. Yet, he hadn't.

Deciding that there was no time like the present to inquire about that, Sam broached the topic carefully. "So, how's Zoe and the girls? Is Izzy's hair still blue?"

Oliver chuckled weakly. "No, actually. She bleached it blonde." Sam and he exchanged looks of, "Well, it's a start," not understanding why the teenager felt the need to change her hair color constantly. "Like Peck's. She looks so grown up."

"Yeah, seems like just yesterday she was riding her bike down the sidewalk for the first time and you were running after her yelling, "Slow down!"." Sam joked.

"Yeah…" Oliver said distractedly, worrying his friend.

With a furrowed brow, Sam caught on immediately to his friend's stalling and was about to ask for the truth when Oliver blurted out, "And my divorce just got finalized."

Sam slammed on the brakes, grateful that no one was behind him on the sleepy suburban street as he turned to look at Oliver in shock. "Wha-"

"Don't act so surprised; you never did get along with Zoe." Oliver said wearily. "Not that I blame you for that. You know, in retrospect, she really hated everyone I knew. Except for Jerry. She liked Jerry."

"Everyone liked Jerry." Sam regained use of his tongue just long enough to say that, Oliver nodding in agreement. He rested his arm on top of the steering wheel as he turned to his friend. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Where are you going to be staying? When did you two decide to get divorced?"

Oliver sighed. "Drive." He stated bluntly, pointing at the road.

As a car, which had pulled out of a nearby driveway, honked behind them, Sam raised his eyebrows. "You gonna tell me about this?"

Oliver nodded as he looked, numbly, out the windshield. "Yeah, if you keep driving."

Sam returned to facing forward as the driver behind them yelled obscenities and drove around them. "Forget you!" Sam yelled as the driver drove past, putting his truck into gear a moment later and starting forward at a crawl, not wanting to do any more damage to the brakes of his truck than what had already been done.

Oliver sighed, picking up where they'd left off. "Well, we've been working on this for a few years now, buddy. You of all people should've suspected that."

A nervous laugh escaped Sam. "Wh… I suspected, but I never…" Sensing that it was not the best time to discuss that aspect, he cleared his throat. "What about the girls?"

"The girls will be fine. Zoe and I sat down and talked to them about this. They're smart girls- they know we love them even if we don't love each other anymore. And I can still see them at my mother's. Or hers. Her mother loved me, you know. She loved me a lot." Oliver said, sounding more like himself.

Nodding, Sam didn't say anything because he wasn't sure what to say.

"And as for not telling you, well, what is there to say? "Hey, my marriage is failing. Wanna get some ice cream and cry about it?" I've tried it- it's not so fun." Oliver shook his head, as if shaking away a memory. "Besides, buddy, you're not very good at those types of moments."

"What, emotional moments? I'm perfectly fine with those types of moments." Sam argued with as Oliver shook his head vehemently. "Ask anyone- I'm good with those moments."

"No, no. I've seen you during those moments. Its scary, my friend, let me tell you…" Oliver argued back.

Sam grumbled something Oliver couldn't catch under his breath before growing quiet, letting the truck cab fall into silence.

When they were five minutes from the church, though, Sam spoke again.

"You know I'm gonna be your wingman now." Sam said. "If you need something, anything, let me know."

"Yeah? Thanks, man, but I'm good. I'm doing fine. Juuuust fine. You know, I had ice cream for breakfast this morning- and I liked it." Oliver said, lightening the moment. "…And don't mention this to Noelle! I don't want to screw up her wedding day." Oliver said, crossing his arms nervously and then uncrossing them, wiping his damp palms on his pant legs. "I'm not going to be a Debbie Downer."

Sam nodded, though he and Oliver both knew the reality that would happen: Noelle would know that something was wrong without them saying, or doing, anything out of the ordinary, and there wasn't a thing they could do to shield her from the truth. She was a good friend, and she wouldn't let Oliver be sad. Not for one minute.

* * *

While Sam tried to cheer Oliver up, much to Oliver's annoyance, Andy and Traci had arrived at the church a couple of minutes early.

"Thank God the weather's supposed to be clear today because this dress is so not washable." Andy said, attempting to keep the mood light as she and Traci climbed from the car. Dressed in similar gowns, Traci's a subdued shade of harvest orange, while Andy's was a flamboyant shade of lime green, the pair looked very much like the best friends they were. To save time, and in Andy's case shield Traci from as much of the pain that the memories of her almost-wedding brought, they had gone shopping together and picked the first dresses that they looked good in.

"Yeah..." Traci said, staring up at the church. She was trying very hard not to think of Jerry, but... Well, it was impossible for any of them not to.

Andy studied her friend across the roof of the car, her eyebrows furrowed. She knew that look... "Are you ok?" Andy asked gently, ready to spring into action with tissues and kind words; her purse was packed with the former.

Traci, though, smiled and looked at Andy. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is a special day for Noelle and Frank and you know what? I am so happy for them. They need a happy-ever-after." she said, meaning every word she said. She was not about to cry over Jerry's memory; he wouldn't want her to.

Smiling at her friend's strength, Andy nodded. "Ok."

The pair gathered up their purses and wedding gifts before leaving the car, chatting casually about the menu for the reception. They had made it halfway up the walkway when Sam's truck rumbled to a stop in a parking spot behind Andy's car. Turning, Traci and Andy watched as Oliver hopped out of the truck, walking quickly past them with a tense smile and nodded as Marlo left the church and approached the tense-looking Sam.

While not surprised that the ever-somber Sam looked tense, the two women still focused their attention on him. "What's up with Oliver? He looked so… Stressed. Sad." Andy said, furrowing her eyebrows as Traci nodded beside her.

"He sure did," Traci said. "I wonder if it has anything to do with his wife." She said, very right about her suspicions.

"Yeah." Andy said, tearing her gaze away from Marlo, who was talking animatedly to Sam, who had looked over Marlo's shoulder to meet her eyes. "You know, he told me, just after I got back and we had that party to celebrate Noelle and Frank's engagement, that his attempts to reconcile with Zoe weren't going so well," she said as she looked at Traci, who raised an eyebrow at that. "Maybe they've called it off and are getting a divorce."

Traci hissed through her teeth at that point. "Oh, that's so not good if it is the reason. Oliver's gonna be devastated then."

Andy nodded. "Yeah, he will be…" She was trying not to overhear Sam and Marlo's conversation as they approached the church at that point, walking closer to Andy and Traci. "C'mon, let's go help Noelle get ready." She said, turning and hurrying into the church ahead of everyone else.

In a moment that was something she would've never done before losing Jerry, Traci turned and gave Sam a cool, "You really broke her heart, buddy," look before following after Andy.

It was impossible for Sam, and Marlo, not to catch the meaning behind the look.

* * *

_This was supposed to be a oneshot. A nice, short, cute oneshot. And then it grew a little. And a little more. And then I had to embellish it. Next thing I knew I was staring at the first chapter of a multi-chapter fic. O.o this is like the third time this has happened to me in like the last six months!_

_Reviews are lovely. :D_

_Flamers will have to contact my secretary, who usually forgets to give me my mail, so I may not get the flames. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own the story and any random OC's found here. I own nothing else after that._

_A/N: Thank you so much, everyone, for all of your support! You guys are amazing! :D_

* * *

"Oh, you look beautiful." Traci gushed moments later to Noelle, helping the bride get ready as Andy and Gail sorted out the bouquets, removed Noelle's veil from its box, and kept track of time. Though not bridesmaids, they were friends of Noelle's and wanted to help. Noelle was extremely grateful, since her bridesmaids were running late. They had taken Chloe's car, but a tire had blown out en route. A flat tire was a flat tire; fortunately, Gail had dispatched Dov and Nick to help them out before they were late.

Also, fortunately, Noelle's sister Julia, the maid-of-honor, was present. She was grateful for all of her sister's support leading up to the wedding.

Nearby, Julia sat with Noelle and Frank's daughter, attempting to put little Mary-Jane shoes on the infant's feet. The psychic had been right- she and her sister had grown closer after she had had her daughter. She was going to send him a "thank you" card once she got back from her honeymoon.

"Thank you." Noelle said, barely containing her exuberance. "I just… I can't believe that this is really happening. Today is really here, now." She said, grinning at her reflection. She was living every girl's dream- the gorgeous dress, the chapel all decked out to the nines with pretty stained glass and flowers everywhere, the groom that took her breath away, and her socks off when she fell asleep in front of the TV, and the daughter she had always prayed for.

It was elegant and amazing and beautiful and…

_And just what I always wanted, _Noelle thought with a grin.

Turning, she and Traci exchanged smiles. She knew that Traci was masking the pain she felt inside, thinking about what her wedding to Jerry would've been like, but that she wasn't going to let it burst to the surface. No, she was too good a person to do that.

"Ok, we have thirty minutes until the wedding begins." Andy said, checking the time on her phone before storing it in her clutch again. "Do we put the veil on now or…?"

Julia looked up, having successfully put the baby's shoes on- much to the child's chagrin- and gasped. And then gave her sister a watery smile. "Oh Noelle, you look beautiful."

Noelle's eyes grew misty at that point too, so happy to be close to her sister once more. "Thanks, Jules."

Gail snapped a picture of the sisters at that point, taking it to capture the moment. "Perfect." She said, checking the digital camera's tiny screen quickly.

The atmosphere was one of joy. It was a day that everyone had prayed would be perfect for the couple, especially Noelle, and it was.

"Thank you, Gail, for referring us to your mother's friend. She's a miracle maker," Noelle said as Gail smiled and shrugged.

"You guys needed a wedding planner and she needed work; it was fate." Gail said, adjusting the camera's settings.

Andy and Traci exchanged silent looks. Gail and Nick's breakup had reverted Gail back to her original take-no-garbage personality, yet they knew there was more to the story than what was being said.

Julia got up and went over to her sister, wrapping one arm around her while the other held Noelle's daughter close. "I'm so happy for you, sis."

Gail snapped a picture of the embrace- definitely one for the photo album- while someone knocked on the door. "Candygram!" Oliver's playful tone came through the door, causing Noelle to laugh.

"Come in, Oliver." She called through the door.

The door cracked opened first a tiny bit, as if Oliver was waiting for a thrown shoe to fly his way, and then opened it even further. "It's not bad luck if the best friend sees the bride before the wedding?" he asked, being himself.

Noelle laughed as Traci called out, with a smile on her face, "Not at all."

"Oh good," Oliver said as he pushed the door open all the way and stepped into the room, closing it carefully behind him so as to prevent Frank from seeing Noelle. "Guess that means I'm supposed to dish out wisdom and make sure she's ready to walk down the aisle." He said as Julia grinned.

"Hey, I'm off the hook then. I'm just gonna keep track of my niece." Julia said, taking a seat again, the baby cradled close. With a skilled hand, she grasped a headband that she'd placed nearby, the final piece to the little girl's ensemble. With lightning-fast fingers, she put the adorable lilac accessory on the baby's head, the tiny item matching the baby's dress perfectly.

"Aw, she looks so cute." Andy said, tiptoeing over to peer at the child, who looked rather disgruntled now that she wore the headband. "Though I don't think she likes the headband."

With perfect timing, the child reached up and pushed the headband off with a wobbly little fist. It dropped to the floor, under the table. The little girl seemed quite smug with herself then.

Jules sighed. "I know what I'll be doing all day."

Andy chuckled as she retrieved the headband. "Maybe she'll come around to it."

Jules shook her head. "Doubt it."

* * *

Oliver smiled at his best friend- the best friend that was also causing his heart to break right then.

Though he wanted to tell her how he felt, he wasn't about to admit that he had always loved her, especially not today, her wedding day. God help him though- he wished that he had had the courage to admit it a long time ago instead of knowing that he would spend the rest of his life silencing his weeping heart.

Pasting a smile on his face, he watched as Noelle nervously smoothed her skirt out. "You look absolutely beautiful, Noelle. Just perfect."

Noelle's fluttering hands stopped and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, thank you. That's… Really sweet of you, Oliver."

Oliver nodded, his hands tucked into his suit pockets. "Yep, that's what I'm here for. And, to ask if you having everything. So, something old?"

His best friend, the woman he had been in love with for a long time, nodded and laughed. Tugging at one earring, she grinned. "Recognize these? I've had them since Junior High and been wearing them for as long as I've been a part of the 15th division."

With a grin, he nodded. "Indeed, I do recognize them." She'd been wearing them when they had first met. "Something new?"

"What isn't new?" Noelle asked as Gail left. "Everything I'm wearing is all new," she said, twirling partway to show off the dress.

Oliver nodded, momentarily losing his voice. "Ok; good. Anything blue?"

Panic momentarily crossed Noelle's face, and then she calmed down. "Does blue toenail polish count?"

"It does," Julia answered. "Totally."

"Oh thank God." Noelle laughed lightly. "I'm good there. So that just leaves…" She stopped before she said, "borrowed". "Oh no." She'd forgotten something borrowed.

The women of the room leapt into action at that point, going through their purses for stray jewelry for Noelle as Oliver waved his hand.

"Don't panic; I've got this." Oliver said, reaching into his pockets for stray items. "I have…" He withdrew his tie, a keychain, and a pocket knife Noelle had given him one Christmas.

Squinting, she realized that she'd also given him that tie. It was in the shape of a trout. _I need to get him to buy some more ties, _she noted as he offered his findings to her.

"Any of these work?" he asked, looking hopeful. "Oh, I also have my phone, but I don't know if you really want to risk it going off during the service."

Noelle smiled again. "You are one of the greatest friends ever; thank you." She said, selecting the pocket knife from the collection. "You said it's always brought you luck," she said as smiled at Oliver. "Well, I'm borrowing that luck for today."

"Hey, I'll do anything I can to help." Oliver jammed his keys and tie back into his pocket, rocking nervously on his heels.

In the silence that followed his statement, Noelle realized that Oliver wasn't telling her something, but that he was in pain. And, knowing that, hurt her a little.

Down the hall, Gail went looking for the groom. She wondered if he and the groomsmen, since they were all there, wanted to get their pictures taken before the ceremony began. She was the unofficial photographer, since she felt

KNOCK KNOCK. Her knuckles wrapped against the door, though it was ajar. When Frank didn't answer, not even a grunt, Gail growled in annoyance and pushed the door open even further.

Instead of spotting a panicking Frank trying to remove coffee from his suit coat, she spotted Frank putting his phone and keys into his jeans pocket, his back to her, with his suit in a crumpled mess on the floor nearby. He was obviously getting ready to leave, not getting ready to stand in front of a church.

Shocked, Gail pulled the door back into its original spot and then began heading towards the room where the groomsmen were. This situation was one that she had no clue how to fix. She needed someone's help.

* * *

Sam, one of the few members of the 15th who was in the wedding party, was easily found in the groomsmen dressing room, just down the hall from the panicking Frank.

In the midst of conversing with Frank's cousin, Luke, and Noelle's brother-in-law, Sam had no clue what was going on until Gail appeared in the nearby doorway.

"Uh, Sam? I think we have a problem," she said, nervously fiddling with the camera in her hands as he turned to look at her.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the blonde before crossing the room. "What's wrong?"

"It's Frank," Gail stated simply. "You need to speak with him." She paused as Sam heard Luke clear his throat in the background, the room growing quiet. "Right now." She added after a pregnant pause.

_Oh boy. That can mean very few things. _Sam thought as he nodded calmly before following Gail out of the room. _Please, Frank, be having a wardrobe issue._

* * *

Oh, he so wasn't.

"I gotta get out of here, Sam. I need some space." Frank said, shoving his suit into its garment bag when Sam arrived in the room moments later.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh, in case you hadn't noticed, you're about to get married, Frank." Sam said, not sure why everyone was behaving so oddly that day. "In, like…" He looked at his watch- from Jerry- and sighed. "Twenty minutes, tops."

Frank shook his head as he pulled his leather jacket on, looking distressed. "I can't, Sam."

That stopped Sam cold in his tracks as he watched Frank begin to nervously pace.

"What do you mean, "You can't"?" Sam echoed, though he knew exactly what Frank was getting at. "You're not seriously considering walking out on you and your fiancée's- the mother of your child and the love of your life's- wedding, are you?"

His tone implied that he wasn't at all accepting Frank's cold-heartedness.

Frank looked up as he stopped pacing and the two men's eyes met, an unspoken message passing between them. Frank _was_ going to do that.

Sam was stunned; Frank was an old friend, and so was Noelle, so he was caught in the middle of a situation that he didn't really want to be in.

"Well, this is a surprise." Was all Sam could say at the moment; he had had no experience with someone getting cold feet at a wedding before.

_Hopefully, I can talk some sense back into him._

* * *

While Sam tried to talk Frank out of making one of the biggest mistakes of his life, Gail went looking for Oliver. She figured that the best friend of the bride, who was also a friend of the groom's, might be able to help. Fortunately, he was right where she'd last seen him.

Peaking into the room, Gail cleared her throat and tried to sound as casual as possible as she spoke. "Um, Oliver? Could I have your help for a minute?" she asked, meeting Traci's eyes as she tried to subtly signal that there was a problem.

Traci didn't catch the look, but Julia did.

"Uh… Sure." Oliver said, not sure what was going on. "I'll go check it out," he told Noelle with a casual pat on the arm before heading out the door.

"What was that about?" Noelle wondered as Julia realized that there was a- hopefully slim- chance that involved Frank.

"Um… Maybe there's a- a cake problem." Julia suggested, looking to Andy for help.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was just something simple. Maybe Dov and Nick had a problem with changing Chloe's tire." Andy suggested. "It'll be fine."

Traci nodded. "Yeah." Though, by the tone in her voice, she was thinking the same thing Noelle was.

Before any of the other ones could stop her, Noelle was out the door, following Oliver and Gail.

* * *

By the time Oliver reached the room Frank was in, Frank and Sam were just short of yelling.

"You're being a coward." Sam snapped at Frank, his eyes flashing as Oliver entered the room.

"Maybe so, but I'm trying to protect her. I don't want to break her heart after the wedding, or now. I just…" Frank ran his hand through his hair, stopping short as Oliver sighed.

"All right, I'm guessing by the conversation, and how you're dressed," he nodded at Frank at that point, "that the groom is about to… Leave."

"Yep, that's right." Sam in a short, terse tone.

Frank glared at Sam as Oliver sighed, Gail excusing herself with a mumbled remark of locating Dov and questioning his tire-changing abilities. "Ok, um… So, let's talk about this."

"Don't." Frank shook his head at Oliver, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Don't what? Want to know why you're leaving my best friend on her wedding day, the day she's dreamt about for years?" Oliver asked, losing his temper for a moment.

The moment when Andy, Traci, and Noelle reached the door.

"What?" Andy blurted out the word before she could stop herself, startling the three men.

Traci took one look at the situation and knew that it was better if she left, not giving any excuse. She was going to go let Julia know what was happening though, since the dedicated sister had stayed behind with the baby.

"Frank… Are you?" Noelle asked softly, stepping into the room slowly.

Oliver closed his eyes at that point, furious with himself for not shielding her, though he knew that Noelle would've been upset if he had.

"Noelle, I'm sorry…" Frank said, pain in his eyes. "I…"

"Don't." Noelle shook her head, obviously fighting back tears. "Just don't."

Then, she was gone. She'd taken off running down the hallway, her train trailing behind her, as she tried valiantly not to cry.

"Noelle-" Frank started forward only to have Oliver shake his head.

"Don't bother." Oliver growled, storming past Frank after Noelle. "Noelle, wait!"

That left Andy standing awkwardly in the doorway, with Sam and Frank glaring at each other.

"Nice going, Frank." Sam uttered as Frank's eyes flashed. "You're throwing away a love of a lifetime over cold feet? That's ridiculous, man. She loves you, and you love her. If you let her walk away now then you may never get her back. Could you live knowing that you caused her that much pain?"

Frank snorted. "Are you talking about me and Noelle, Sam, or you and Andy?"

Sensing that it would be in her best interest to leave, and not wanting to hear Sam's answer right when she was finally getting over him, Andy cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go see if Oliver and Noelle are ok." She said, hurrying away from the doorway.

Sam cringed, attempting to collect his thoughts, before glaring at Frank again.

_Will this day ever make sense?!_

* * *

_One chapter remains in this short-but-sweet tale. It will be up soon, FYI._

_Reviews are lovely. Cake of your choice for you. ^_^_

_Flamers will have to contact my secretary who seems to have replaced the office phone with a bag of candy, so good luck there._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and the story and that's it._

_A/N: Final chapter. Thank you everyone for all of your support. :)_

* * *

"Noelle, Noelle, wait." Oliver called gently, following Noelle back to her dressing area, his heart breaking with every sob he heard her cry. Julia had left the room, probably to give her sister some space.

"How can this be happening, Oliver?" she asked, her voice thick with tears as she sat at the vanity. The dress, the cake, the flowers… They were all going to go to waste… Because Frank didn't love her. "How could I have not seen this coming?"

His heart cracked even further as he saw the fear and anguish in her eyes. "You couldn't have, Noelle." He said gently. "This shouldn't be expected."

Noelle shook her head and turned to him. "Maybe, but… There must've been signs." she said, her voice low, like she was afraid to speak her thoughts. Her chin then dipped to her chest as the tears began rolling down her face.

Oliver nodded mutely, not sure if he could say anything to help, but he knew what she needed to hear: That she mattered.

Stepping forward, he crouched in front of her, looking up into her beautiful face. "Noelle," he said softly, taking one of her hands in his, "I think Frank is an idiot to do this, because you are the most beautiful, kind, funny, amazing person I know; you deserve so much better than that." He swallowed the, "I would treat you better than that; I do love you," that wanted to follow.

Her chin trembled, touched by his words, as they heard someone's footsteps approach the room. They both looked up as Andy appeared in the doorway, obviously concerned. "Noelle, I'm so sorry." She said, compassion clear on her face.

Noelle sniffled, stifling her tears because- and Oliver knew this because he'd seen her do it before- she hated people seeing her cry. "Thank you, Andy." She said softly. Then, she stiffened. "How am I going to tell the guests?" she groaned, her hand flying to her face, her mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks.

Oliver looked at Andy, then back at Noelle. He squeezed her hand gently to catch her attention before speaking. "Well, I see a few options here. One, you could tell them."

"And say what?" Noelle asked, fear flashing across her face. "That my fiancé just dumped me at the altar and is running out on me and our daughter? That there isn't going to be a wedding?"

He shrugged. "It's the truth. Or, I could. I mean, I am your best friend- I would say something touching yet to-the-point."

Noelle shook her head. "No, Oliver, I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm the bride, I should do it. I just… I can't face them, not yet." She couldn't look at him, she hurt too much.

In the silence that followed, Oliver was once again at a loss for words. It was Andy, though, who stepped up to the plate.

"I'll tell them." She said, startling them both. "I mean, I know what's going on. But I don't have to tell them any of that. I'll tell them what you want me to."

Her kindness moved Oliver, making him smile at Andy as he thought about the scared-yet-determined rookie he had met years before. She'd changed a lot.

Noelle was surprised. "You'd… Do that?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah, of course I would. I mean, you're my friend, Noelle. That's what friends do."

Noelle bit her lip, and then nodded. "Could you? I mean, I just…"

"Say no more, it's been decided." Oliver said, squeezing her hand one last time before standing. He dragged a nearby chair over and sat down. "You'll make it through this, Noelle. I know you can."

The bride laughed bitterly. "I'm glad you think so. How could I be so blind?"

"You weren't blind; Frank made a stupid split-second choice." Oliver said, grabbing her hand once more.

Willing herself not to cry some more, Noelle sighed sadly. "Well, whether or not he did, I have to face the facts: The wedding is off and the day is ruined. What am I going to do, Oliver? Everything's paid for and there isn't going to be a wedding."

He wasn't surprised that she was being so practical. The wheels were turning in Oliver's head at that moment. _That's right; she's got everything here, ready to go. But, we can't let it all go to waste…_

"We'll use it." Andy said before he could, surprising Noelle again.

"What?" Noelle asked.

Oliver leapt in then, speaking with an impish glint in his eyes. "McNally read my mind. We'll use everything, Noelle, because this is your special day. Ok, so there's no groom. So what? We will turn this into the biggest party you have ever thrown. Everyone's here already, and we're all dressed up."

"Exactly. You've got the food and the decorations. Turn this into your dream party." Andy said, running with Oliver's lead.

"I heard that your cake comes from an amazing bakery where the desserts are described as manna from Heaven, Noelle. Manna from Heaven. Who can resist that?" Oliver asked. "And I have it on good authority- because Peck would never be wrong about this- that you have a chocolate fountain waiting to be used in the reception tent. I know you had to starve yourself to fit into your dress- indulge now and eat anything you want."

"And you could take cool pictures. I mean, the photographer's been paid for. He'll take photos of whatever he's told to." Andy said. "I mean, you could have everyone buddy up and have their picture taken with someone. They could be random strangers and they might end up being the best of friends someday."

"Like how we met," Oliver said, grinning at Noelle. "Well, we met at the station, but still… Oh! I've heard of wedding parties having their pictures taken like they were being chased by yetis. We could get one with the 15th doing that." Oliver said it with such zeal that Noelle had to smile.

"Do you two even hear yourselves? You're talking about changing my ruined wedding into a, very expensive, party." Noelle stated, though her tears had stopped. "I mean that's… That crazy."

"Crazy awesome. Think about it: Your special day done your way." Oliver said, giving the idea his final try. "You'd look back on this day fondly instead of angrily."

Looking into Oliver's eyes, Noelle knew in her heart that that was what she wanted to do if she wasn't going to get married. Because, he was right, she did deserve better. And if she wasn't going to get married then she sure as heck was going to take advantage of what had already been paid for.

"Ok." Noelle said as Andy pumped her fist in the air. "Ok, we'll do just that."

"Great. I'll tell the guests about the change in plans," Andy said, turning to go, only to stop. "Were you going to have the guests throw rice or birdseed?"

Noelle only had to think for a moment before answering. "Birdseed, because we both thought rice was a little silly. Why?"

Andy grinned wickedly. "I just thought of a perfect use for it."

Oliver's eyes got big as Noelle shook her head. "Whatever you do, McNally, I don't want to know."

"Ok; I'll deal with that and then tell the guests." Andy said before leaving.

There was a moment of silence before Noelle laughed, a slightly-hysterical sound. "Oliver, this is crazy." She whispered, not sure if that was really happening.

Oliver shrugged as he stood. "Maybe, but it'll be worth it. You'll see."

Noelle sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Oh, I hope you're right."

Oliver grinned. "Name one time I was wrong?"

Noelle gave Oliver a look that only he understood as he offered her his hand. "All right, where do we start?" she asked as she accepted his hand and stood.

Her best friend thought for a moment. "Well, we'll need to find Peck-"

Like magic, Gail appeared in the doorway, a clipboard in hand. "Say the word and I'll make sure it's done." She said, clicking a pen.

The friends exchanged looks before Oliver spoke. "Uh, well, we're going to need a keg- because no party is complete without one…"

Gail made a note. "I'll send Sam to get it, since he's got a truck. Is there anything special you want, Noelle?"

Still in shock, Noelle just shrugged. Oliver took over then.

"Get someone to make sure that, when the chocolate fountain runs out, it's replaced with cheese." Oliver stated matter-of-factly. "And… Get bubbles. Lots of bubbles. For people to play with." He said with a nod, catching Noelle's surprised look and issuing a wink in return. "Also, find out where Chloe and the bridesmaids are. I'm worried that Epstein and Collins got them lost or something."

At Gail's smirk, they both knew that she was already handling the last one. "Anything else?"

"Uh…" Oliver looked at Noelle, who had taken to staring at her shoes intently. "No, nothing else. Thanks, Peck."

Gail clicked her pen again and nodded before disappearing.

Turning, Oliver grinned at Noelle. "Don't worry; it'll all turn out great."

If anyone other than Oliver had told her that, she would consider slapping them.

* * *

Grateful for all of the hours she and Traci had clocked in running, Andy held her skirt up out of the way as she ran, in high heels, towards the supply closet where she knew the birdseed would be. All she needed was some corn syrup and her plan would be complete.

Traci saw her rapidly approaching and instantly was concerned… And then wasn't, because she saw the wicked grin on her best friend's face.

Just as she was about to ask, Andy reached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. "I'll explain as we go!"

Traci laughed, surprised, as she ran with Andy. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew by the look on Andy's face that it was something devious.

Her eyes grew large as they ran past Steve Peck, who seemed to be looking for someone. He looked just as surprised to see her like that as she was to see him.

She was especially surprised when she blushed.

* * *

"You're a coward, Frank!" Sam barked after the man he had thought was a friend. The man who was running from the church he was supposed to get married in just moments later.

Frank shook his head, ignoring Sam, as he stormed out of the church, heading to the back parking lot where he had parked his SUV.

Sam threw his hands in the air, angered that Frank could just walk away like that.

Too angry to think straight, he stood there for several moments in the front door of the church, seething.

Just when he was beginning to calm down, he received a text message from Gail that was to-the-point:

_Buy a keg. Oliver's request. Reception is now party._

Perplexed, Sam reread the message several times as Dov and Nick pulled and parked behind Sam's truck, Chloe and the bridesmaids in her car behind them. Finally, when he decided that Gail- and Oliver- was up to something, he pocketed his phone and started down the church steps.

Just as Dov and Nick reached him, Frank drove by, several pigeons rapidly following him.

"Where's he going? Doesn't he know he's getting married in five minutes?" Nick asked as Dov assessed Sam's expression.

"Something happened while we were gone, right?" Dov asked, getting straight to the point as the bridesmaids dashed by, Chloe joining the guys.

"Uh, yeah, something did." Sam said, tossing his keys in his air and catching them quickly. "Best talk to Peck about it, since she's running the show right now." He said before leaving.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, exchanging confused looks, as Gail appeared in the church doorway. "Dov! Seriously, how long does it take to change a tire?"

Looking at Nick, Dov quirked his eyebrow. "Some things never change."

* * *

The party came together quickly once Andy informed the guests of the change in plans. With help from the members of the 15th Division, plus anyone else who offered to help, the wedding reception was quickly set up with all traces of the cancelled wedding removed. Gail made sure that the wedding cake topper vanished, a few hastily-created chocolate-covered strawberries placed there instead.

Held in an outdoor tent, in the expansive backyard of the church, the party was perfect. Sam showed up with the keg just in time for the party to kick off, Dov helping him set it up.

Within a half hour, you wouldn't have guessed that there was supposed to be a wedding that day.

Noelle sat surrounded by her loved ones, all of which were doing their hardest to cheer her up. Gail rushed around in the background, making sure that everything was running smoothly, having taken over the wedding planner's job. Oliver just made sure that Noelle was happy.

It was perfect.

* * *

"Bring the cake out in fifteen minutes," Noelle told one of the waiters as Dov wandered over to her side, "and make sure the green are off the strawberries." She added as the woman left.

"Well, aren't you in your element?" he asked in greeting. At Gail's confused look, he waved his hand casually at the party. "Ordering people around, making sure everything's done perfectly. It's like a dream come true for you."

Gail smiled, looking dreamily out onto the party. "Yeah, it kinda is."

Dov studied Gail for a second, happy to see her happy, and was about to say something that she probably would've hit him over because he was being flirty when the photographer leapt in front of them and captured the moment, nearly blinding them with the camera flash.

"Ow!" Gail said, her arm flying up, as Dov swore and then glared at the man.

"Seriously, dude?"

The man looked at them in confusion. "Sorry, man, just thought I'd get a picture of a happy couple since..."

Dov and Gail stared in shock at that. "Wait, you think we're a couple?" Dov asked.

"Good eye," Gail told the photographer as she wrapped her arm around Dov's waist, surprising him. "We've been keeping it on the down-low, so you've got a gift for this." She said as Dov stared at the top of her head.

Finally, deciding that he was going to take a chance while he could, Dov wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I knew it." The photographer said, thrilled. "Oh, excuse me, I see another couple," he said, hurrying off.

Dov looked at Gail then, meeting her amused eyes. "When did we become a couple?" he asked.

Gail shrugged. "I dunno; next week?" she asked before squinting at something. "Oh come on!" she exclaimed, stomping away from him towards Sam and Oliver.

Dov was dumbfounded. Had she just asked him out?

* * *

Gail reached the other two in seconds, startling them with her sudden appearance.

"Where are your ties?" Gail asked, exasperated.

A quick assessment of the other one revealed that neither had remembered to put on their ties.

"Mines in my pocket; I didn't want it ending up in my soup bowl." Sam stated plainly.

"There is no soup on the menu." Gail pointed out.

"I wasn't sure if there was going to be some or not." He said with a nonchalant shrug as Oliver withdrew his from his pocket.

"Mine's is in the shape of a trout, see? Noelle bought it for me." He stated proudly. "I'm just not wearing it because I thought it would clash with my outfit."

Gail stared for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Then, she rolled her eyes. "Just put them on before making any toasts," she said, leaving to deal with something else.

The men exchanged amused looks, neither of them moving to do so, before they returned their gazes to Noelle. "How's she holding up?" Sam asked.

Oliver bobbled his head. "She's... Being Noelle. She's not letting anyone know how she feels. I'll keep talking to her though; making sure she's got everything she needs."

Sam nodded. "Good. If she needs anything, let me know. I'll get it if you can't."

Though her wedding hadn't happened, Noelle was learning that she had some amazing friends.

* * *

Julia spent the entire party doing exactly what she had suspected she would do: retrieving the baby's headband and putting it back on her. She didn't mind, though. Actually, the baby's actions helped lift Noelle's spirits.

The baby had, amongst other times, flung her headband onto a piece of cake, onto Nick's head, and finally into Luke's water glass.

"Sorry," Julia apologized as Luke fished the item out, wrapped it in a napkin, and handed it back to her.

"It's ok," Luke said, smiling at the baby, as Noelle smiled at the scene from a distance.

_Well, at least the day wasn't a total waste, _Noelle thought with a miserable sigh, deflating. _Oh Frank, how could you?_

Just when she was about to totally succumb to the depressing thoughts, Oliver appeared next to her chair, grinning like the Mad Hatter.

"Oliver, what are you-" she stopped as he dinged a fork against his champagne flute, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'll make this simple: Noelle is my best friend in the whole entire world, and I am so happy to know her," Oliver grinned at her as he said that. "All I want for her is to have eternal happiness, and I think this party was the start of that chapter of her life." He said, raising his flute higher. "To Noelle."

"To Noelle." The guests echoed.

As the DJ took that as his cue, Noelle looked up at Oliver. "Thank you, for everything."

Oliver grinned, putting his champagne flute down on the table next to hers. "You are very welcome. Dance with me?" he offered her his hand.

"Oh, no, I don't really want to," she said. "I can't dance."

"I don't believe that; besides, I have a modified version of the Chicken Dance that doesn't cause my kids to run away." Oliver said, still offering her his hand. "Please?"

One look at his puppy eyes and Noelle's steel will cracked. "Ok, fine. Just one dance," she said, taking his hand to stand.

As the pair took their place on the dance floor, laughing as Oliver began his custom routine, the photographer continued taking random pictures of the room. Gail, having spent most of the night stalking him around when she wasn't leading Dov on a merry chase, finally caught up to the man.

"Give me that," Gail said, taking the camera out of his hands and turning it towards Noelle and Oliver. It only took a second for her to get the image she wanted, and then she handed the camera back to him.

The man looked at her in confusion, so she rolled her eyes and pointed at the camera.

"That'll be the picture she'll want on her mantle." Gail clarified before leaving.

She'd be right

* * *

"Dance with me?"

Sam caught Andy off guard as he approached her table, his hand extended.

After staring at him for a moment, surprised, she scanned the room. "Where's Marlo?" Andy asked as Sam continued to hold his hand out.

"She's not feeling well and decided to head home." Sam stated. "Just one dance, Andy. Please."

Andy wrinkled her mouth, thinking for a second about her feelings- which she pretended weren't there- for him for a moment. Had Sam been partially speaking about them when he was talking to Frank? After a moment, she stood and accepted his hand. "One dance. Just as friends." She clarified, though it hurt her to say that.

Sam nodded. "All right, if that's what you want."

She nodded, not trusting her voice, as she let him lead her out onto the makeshift dance floor.

Once there, he led them gently around the floor, making Andy feel like a princess. She had to wonder if he would've danced like this with her at their wedding, if there ever had been one.

He seemed to be thinking something similar, because she recognized the forlorn look in his eyes.

"Andy..." Sam started to say when Andy shook her head.

"Let's just enjoy the moment," Andy said, looking into his eyes.

Sam nodded, respecting her wishes.

As the dancing continued, Sam pulled her closer, Andy resting her head on his shoulder.

She scanned the room from her angle, taking in the sights of Noelle and Oliver dancing, Dov and Gail talking animatedly, and Traci talking quietly with Steve. It seemed like they were with their others halves.

Her eyes closed as she let herself get wrapped up in the moment.

_You're my other half, Sam._

She was worried that she'd never get to tell him that.

* * *

_I really wanted this up before the episode and lo and behold, I did so successfully! :D_

_And yes, the birdseed DID end up on the roof of Frank's car._

_Thank you everyone, again, for all the support! :D_


End file.
